User blog:Waterwecna/Best Guest Stars in Merlin
Vote here! Over the years, Merlin has had many guest stars. Some have been more likeable than the others, and each of us have had our favourites amongst them. In this post, I will talk about my five most favorite guest stars who have appeared in the show. In the comment section, you are all welcome to do the same. Julian Rhind-Tutt My most favorite guest star in Merlin is without a doubt Julian Rhind-Tutt. His character Edwin Muirden is one of the best one episode characters and the main reason why A Remedy to Cure All Ills is one of my most favorite episodes. Julian plays out all the emotions of Edwin really well and makes him a really memorable character. He is without a doubt a really skilled and interesting actor, and can play well both the serious and the comedic roles, which definitely not all actors can do. And he is without the doubt one of the actors in Merlin with one of the most interesting voices. Joseph Mawle One of my favorites is definitely Joseph Mawle, who played Alvarr, one of the most memorable one episode characters that has appeared in Merlin. Mawle plays well both his nice and his morte ruthless side, making Alvarr both a likeable and a realistic character. I must also add that Joseph Mawle is so far the only english speaking actor that I have heard speaking with a nice russian accent. And of course, he is yet another actor in Merlin that has an interesting voice. Charles Dance Although Charles Dance's character Aredian is definitely not one of my most favorite characters in Merlin, he is an excellent villain, which is mostly so because of his acting skills. He plays a villain that is not only believable, but someone who really poses a threat to Merlin, instead of villains like Grunhilda that he can easily kill with his Sidhe Staff. And because of his low voice, Dance's character is a lot more believable than quite a lot of other minor villains in the show. James Callis I have liked James Callis ever since I saw him in the first movie of The Bridget Jones diaries. Him saying "Fight! Come on! It's a real fight!" manages to make me at least chuckle each and every time I see the movie. His character in Merlin, Julius Borden, is however a much darker character. Although I like to see Callis playing more comedic roles, I thought he played Julius Borden really well, making him a believable and memorable character. Ben Daniels I immediately started liking Tristan as I first saw him appear on the screen. Although Tristan himself is a pretty ordinary character, Ben Daniels with his interesting appearance, voice and acting skills makes him an interesting and memorable character. He has not only played one of the most memorable characters in Merlin, but is altogether one of the most interesting actors who has appeared in the series. So these are my most favorite guest stars that have appeared in Merlin. Who are your favorites? Category:Blog posts